Constant
by Alja
Summary: Throughout the years, she was constantly in his life, as a friend, as a crush, as a subordinate, as a lover. Contribution to Royai-week, prompt "Constant".


**Title:** Constant

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Throughout the years, she was constantly in his life, as a friend, as a crush, as a subordinate, as a lover. Contribution to Royai-week, prompt "Constant".

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

When they met, he was 15 years old, an adolescent. Ready to conquer the world, to make his own decisions, take his own path. She had been 12 years old, short, blond hair that sparkled in the sun light, soft brown eyes, a mere child.  
They spent the next 3 years living under the same roof – he studying alchemy under her father, she taking care of both of them, always hiding in the shadows, ready to supply them with a warm cup of tea or a sandwich whenever their study sessions extended far into the night.

She was shy at first. As miraculously as the food and beverages appeared, the left-over dishes just disappeared as silently. Hadn't Roy met her the day he arrived, he would have suspected sorcery. After three months, he grew determined. He had never been able to thank her, let alone catch her sight. He started training his senses, trying to detect her soft movements around the house. It's not only to see master's pretty daughter again, he said to himself. It would benefit his alchemical training as well.

Another two months passed and he was just a second too late, seeing the tip of a light blue skirt disappearing behind the closing door, another plate with sandwiches and fresh tea having been gingerly placed onto the side table. The bustle with which the raven hair boy stood up nearly startled his teacher. He muttered a halfhearted excuse to need the bathroom and hardly registered the hesitant nodding of the old man. It was a hassle for him – speeding into the kitchen while keeping his steps low enough so he wouldn't chase the young girl off. He gripped the door frame, already anticipating another loss, when his breathing hitched – there she stood on a little stool, one foot raised into the air, the other standing on tiptoes, her arm stretched out to retrieve a bag of sugar out of the cabinet.

The boy strolled quietly to her side, taking out the sugar with ease, only to drop it onto the work plate to catch the startled girl that was swaying on the stool with surprise and big, brown eyes stared into his black ones. He smiled at her. She flushed red and hurried out of the kitchen, the bag of sugar forgotten.  
From this day on, he met her at least once a day.

* * *

Military academy was hard. He wouldn't complain, however – if that was the price to be able to help people, he would gladly pay it.  
The weekly letters he got from a certain 16 year old were surely helping as well. At night, he counted the days until he would have finally finished his training, returning to his teacher's side, finishing his alchemy training... and to the young woman with an encouraging smile gracing her lips. He didn't dare admit that she started to cross his mind constantly although they were separated by so many miles.

* * *

His teacher had had one dying wish – for Roy to protect his only child. He intended to do so, vowed to himself to ask for her hand in marriage as soon as he got his license and should she decline, provide and protect her for the rest of his life, nevertheless.  
But the moment passed by. After leaving her house for a second time, now with the secrets of flame alchemy and a much more protected possession of Riza, her letters had stopped. It left him anxious – had he done something wrong? Did she regret sharing her father's secret with him? Did she regret what they had _done_? He never found answers to his questions. One day, he ventured to her house, license in hand. The prospect of an ensured future for both of them. A small, delicate golden band kept safe in a tiny velvet box rested in his coat pocket in case she accepted his proposal.

She never did. The house was abandoned. Nobody knew where she had went.  
A piece of him died inside.

* * *

The Ishbalan war had taken its toll on him.  
His eyes grew weary, his once proud and determined posture slouched. What happened to him? What happened to his dreams? He was disgusted by himself, afraid of what he had become.  
And then he saw _her_.

It was nothing like he imagined.

A long time ago (sometimes, it felt like a life-time), he had pictured himself walking through Central, stumbling upon a blonde haired beauty that turned out to be the particular woman he had vowed to protect. They would talk, they would laugh, and finally, they would be part of each other's life again. He didn't want her to be a fellow soldier. He didn't want her to have the same weary eyes, to shoulder the same burden.  
And he felt guilty for the relief of having her by his side again.

* * *

The status as a state alchemist came with improved influence and power; a short conversation with Major General Grumman ensured that Riza was put under Roy's command and thus his heart tingled as a certain blonde haired woman rushed into his office, straightening in a crisp salute. His face was grim – he did not approve of her choice to stay in the military, but relieved that she at least stayed near to him.  
For the next 7 years, Riza was Roy's living shadow...

* * *

...until Bradley disbanded Team Mustang.  
She was gone. The only person always by his side, coping with his good and bad moods and behaviors, never asking for anything in return. He missed her: Her hair, her eyes, her chastisements. She was in front of his nose, working every day at Central HQ, yet, she was just out of his reach.  
But she _lived_ and the thoughts and occasional meetings in the hallway were enough to keep him going.

* * *

The promised day had come and gone and it had taken many lives. But _she_ had survived.  
As soon as Roy's eyesight had been returned, he had made it a habit to check on her daily, visiting her apartment after work hours, taking Hayate for a walk and preparing dinner for the three of them.  
Riza hardly showed it, but he felt that it brought her just as much happiness as it brought him.

* * *

During the Ishbalan restoration, both moved together. It had taken three attempts on Roy's life by Ishbalan revolutionists before Fuhrer Grumman was able to convince the rest of his men that it was convenient for Roy's bodyguard and it was only to save and preserve his life rather than enabling them to fraternize.  
Of course, Grumman knew very well of their hidden relationship. To appease his advisers, the Fuhrer had made a surprise visit to the young couple. There was no way he could have missed the two beds pushed together in the bedroom, the hickey on Riza's neck that was visible in the dress she wore while going to a restaurant with her grandfather and superior officer or the preservative that lay forgotten in the only bathroom their apartment held.

But no consequences happened. After the visit, the Fuhrer approved of their unusual circumstances of living and Roy kept Riza by his side.

* * *

He gently caressed her back as her naked form snuggled closer to him.  
The night was silent except for her regular breathing, her chest rising and falling against his.  
They had finally reached their goal.  
A couple of months ago, Fuhrer Grumman had declared his retirement, announcing that General Roy Mustang was to follow his position as Fuhrer. He could exactly recall Grumman's face during his speech: Pride, happiness – and suddenly, a mischievous glint as his eyes fell to Roy and Riza, who dared to stand extraordinarily close since all eyes were glued to Grumman's lips. And then – "Oh, and as my last legal act, the Fraternization laws are abolished from now on! Have fun, kids!"

One glance was enough for Roy and Riza to install a date for the very same evening at their favorite restaurant wordlessly.

Roy was nervous; he was unable to right his tie, his palms were sweaty and the velvet box containing the golden band he kept fourteen long years was heavy in his pocket. But his proposal was answered with a quite indecent display of emotions on Riza's side, including a short but heavy kissing session in the middle of the restaurant that triggered applause from the other guests.

The wedding reception had lasted well into the night and had continued passionately in the very hotel room the newly weds lay right now. While Roy cradled Riza's body even closer to his chest, he thanked every entity in the world for her.  
Since he had been 15 years old, Riza was a constant part of his life, whether in person or in his thoughts.

She was his _constant_.


End file.
